The Rain Song
by penny90
Summary: Una relación a través de sus etapas. Al igual que el año y sus estaciones. DHr. 4/5
1. Enero

_Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece enteramente a JK Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>The Rain Song<strong>

It is the springtime of my loving - the second season I am to know  
>You are the sunlight in my growing - so little warmth I've felt before.<br>It isn't hard to feel me glowing - I watched the fire that grew so low.

It is the summer of my smiles - flee from me Keepers of the Gloom.  
>Speak to me only with your eyes. It is to you I give this tune.<br>Ain't so hard to recognize - These things are clear to all from  
>time to time.<p>

Talk Talk - I've felt the coldness of my winter  
>I never thought it would ever go. I cursed the gloom that set upon us...<br>But I know that I love you so.

These are the seasons of emotion and like the winds they rise and fall  
>This is the wonder of devotion - I seek the torch we all must hold.<br>This is the mystery of the quotient - Upon us all, upon us all a little rain must fall...It's just a little rain...

_Led Zeppelin-The Rain Song_

**Enero**

Te reclinas sobre la poltrona desvencijada del rincón, tu mirada fija sobre la pareja besuqueándose en el extremo opuesto de la sala donde se está llevando a cabo una pequeña fiesta improvisada para despedir el año.

Te preguntas cuándo fue la última vez que te besaron de aquella manera, prácticamente devorándote, y la respuesta te hace apurar los vestigios finales de ponche en tu vaso. Sabes que estás ebria cuando el líquido pasa por tu esófago sin dificultad alguna a pesar de tener el _Toque Especial Weasley _–dícese de una medida muy abundante de Firewhisky– aunque, realmente, deberías haberlo notado desde el momento en que tu temperatura corporal comenzó a incrementar en el mismo grado que las copas vacías en tus manos. La parte más embarazosa de todo el asunto es que no se trata de cualquier clase de calor, sino más bien del tipo vinculado con _ciertas necesidades fisiológicas _de las que mujeres como tú reniegan en público.

Puertas adentro, temes olvidar cuan maravilloso se siente el mero roce de piel desnuda sobre la tuya. Es calor, es energía, es –

_contacto humano_.

Por supuesto Harry y Ginny no están ayudando. Debe ser sólo una cuestión de minutos para que queden en posición totalmente horizontal sobre el sofá púrpura de aspecto incómodo, sus cuerpos uno solo, sus extremidades en un manojo que rehúsa desenredarse.

Pero ni un poco. Aquello lo ignoran, al igual que al resto del mundo.

A veces los envidias. Eres capaz de admitirlo sólo cuando estás borracha. O muy deprimida, lo que generalmente sucede al mismo tiempo. La borrachera es el resultado de la depresión. Tal vez a la inversa. Esto, al fin y al cabo, poco importa: el orden de los factores no altera el producto. Y Merlín bien sabe que independientemente del origen que lo desencadena, en estas ocasiones el producto siempre es una resaca aniquiladora.

Cierras los ojos y te avergüenzas de lo que está por venir. Las largas horas de la noche que se harán interminables en la soledad de tu habitación, tendida sobre tu cama, inmóvil e insomne hasta que los primeros rayos de sol matutino te liberen de tu prisión auto impuesta. El esbozo de luz tenue traspasando las rendijas de la persiana reflejará su entramado sobre la pared… porque durante el alba uno está más consciente; la vida parece más real. Probablemente por eso mismo, en ese instante todos los síntomas de la borrachera regresarán con una fuerza catastrófica. Serán entonces dos viajes hasta el baño –quizá con mucha suerte uno solo– donde apoyarás tu frente sobre el borde esmaltado y frío del retrete antes de aliviar el torrente de vómito proveniente de tus entrañas.

Nadie te sujetará el cabello mientras lo hagas.

Te odiarás en el segundo que logres enderezarte con brazos débiles y el espejo refleje una versión desagradable y degradante de ti misma.

Te odias en este momento por no tener las agallas necesarias para haber dicho suficiente cuando debías; por continuar tragando como autómata copa tras copa.

Seguramente todo sería más fácil si dejases de beber, por lo menos te evitarías la humillación. Y luego llegas a la triste conclusión que en los tiempos que corren, la abstinencia no es una opción viable. La vida en general lleva un tinte de melancolía que nada logra borrar y las fiestas como esta acentúan el mismo sentimiento hasta el punto en que el dolor se torna físico.

Y es así como a medida que la máquina cruenta e incontrolable denominada Guerra continúa devorando año tras año de sus vidas y arrebatando en el camino a sus seres queridos, ustedes, los restantes de la Orden del Fénix van desarrollando conductas que en otras circunstancias se tildarían de reprochables. Los vicios se vuelven más y más oscuros. Nadie tiene la fórmula perfecta para lidiar con sus propios demonios y Grimmauld Place es el ejemplo idóneo para probarlo: Harry y Ginny actúan como dos adolescentes lujuriosos aunque hace ya mucho dejaron de serlo. Los gemelos realizan bromas cada vez más pesadas que cosechan menos risas. Ron es un fumador compulsivo. Algunos se revuelcan con cuanta mujer se les cruce, como Malfoy. Otros se entierran vivos en libros y trabajo, como tú misma.

_Están aquellos que se vendieron al lado oscuro…_

Vuelves a concentrarse en el presente inmediato porque lo otro duele – y es difícil de asimilar.

_Ah sí, Harry y Ginny. _

Sabes que tu comportamiento haría sonrojar hasta al más ilustre de los fisgones de vecindario y aún así no puedes evitar que tus ojos se desvíen automáticamente hacia ellos, observándolos con la fascinación y –por qué no– el morbo de estar presenciando algo que no deberías; algo que tú no protagonizas hace mucho tiempo.

Disimuladamente, la mano de tu amiga comienza un viaje tentativo en dirección sur con destino a cierta zona clave de la anatomía de su pareja. .. él abre los ojos, sorprendido pero claramente excitado. No intenta disuadirla: está de suerte, ninguno de los hermanos Weasley que habita la casa se encuentra en el momento.

Pretendes no haber visto _nada_ de aquello pero estás consciente de que la erupción abrasadora originada en tu bajo abdomen y apoderándose de tu rostro es una evidencia irrefutable de que, de hecho, has visto _todo._ Eso es, por supuesto, si alguien estuviese observándote. Cosa poco probable. Confías en que sí la pareja afectuosa logra pasar desapercibida, no tienes de qué preocuparte. El rincón es apartado y oscuro y tú… y tú también. Últimamente algunos te creen un fantasma más de Grimmauld Place. Tú lo has sabido desde el principio.

Si en este preciso instante desaparecieses por completo, ¿notarían tu ausencia? ¿Acaso les importaría?

Barres la habitación con la mirada en busca de la respuesta.

No.

No.

No.

N–

Qué demonios.

Es el destello blanquecino de su cabello la primera razón por la que detienes tus ojos sobre él, mas cuando bajas la mirada y adviertes la intensidad en su semblante pálido, serio, sabes con una certeza apabullante que Draco Malfoy ha estado observándote todo el tiempo.

De pronto te falta el aire, como si hubieses recibido un golpe seco en el pecho. Te sientes incapaz de quebrar el contacto visual establecido.

_¿Lo sabrá? _

Su figura es alta, implacable, e impone presencia desde el umbral de la puerta. Apoyado sobre el marco, su posición exuda confianza y algo más que no logras determinar.

Decir que estas sorprendida es poco. En tu imaginario Malfoy siempre ha sido una figura solitaria, pudiendo corroborarlo las numerosas veces que fueron emparejados para alguna misión. Se dirige al resto sólo cuando necesario, si bien el criterio varía ya que los comentarios sarcásticos no suelen disminuir. No tiene amigos o simpatizantes dentro de la Orden: una parte lo considera peligroso; la otra, el perpetuo pendejo.

_Tiene que saberlo._

Adviertes en sus ojos un matiz turbio, de fácil identificación pues sabes que aquella mirada es un reflejo fiel de la tuya propia. Un brillo característico, sofocante.

Tragas en seco.

_Lo sabe._

_Sabe que estás caliente, Hermione._

Y te abochorna más esta perspectiva que cualquier otra. Más que el patetismo de acostarte sola en tu cama fría todas las noches. Más que la bajeza de abrazar el retrete cuando vomitas como si tu vida dependiese de ello.

_Se trata de Malfoy, por Dios._

Te asalta la necesidad imperiosa de mojar tus labios resecos pero tu copa está vacía _(¡mierda!)_ al igual que el bowl de ponche sobre la mesa _(¡mierdamierda!)._

No encuentras momento más idóneo para huir.

Abandonas la poltrona con semejante ahínco que cualquiera te hubiese creído impulsada por resortes invisibles y, obviando el mareo no tan sutil que te invade, atraviesas la habitación a un paso que intenta ser ligero, cabizbaja, evitando sus ojos y aquel brillo que nada bueno anticipa. Cuando pasas a su lado sientes su mirada pesada en ti, taladrándote la nuca, así que decides poner en jaque tu equilibrio corporal y apuras el paso (ya estás prácticamente corriendo, lo sabes) hasta adentrarte por la primer puerta que encuentras, sobre la que apoyas tu espalda para dejarte caer lentamente hacia el suelo y por fin respiras, respiras, respiras, maldiciendo tus reacciones estúpidas y exageradas de borracha, porque sí que lo estás: la habitación en penumbras gira a tu alrededor y tus pensamientos se arraigan en Draco Malfoy y sus ojos ennegrecidos por el deseo.

Y sí antes no creías en la Ley de Atracción y semejantes burradas – "Tú lo has pensado, tú lo has creado, Hermione" dice la voz calma de tu madre–, ahora comienzas a plantearte seriamente la ínfima posibilidad de que algo así exista porque no logras dar dos pasos fuera de la habitación cuando chocas con un muro extraño. Levantas la mirada y allí está, es él contemplándote desde las alturas.

- Qué.– desafías con mucha más seguridad de la que sientes.

Malfoy no emite palabra, simplemente se te abalanza con una fuerza que colisiona en un principio pero a la que luego te precipitas con tanto fervor que sorprendes a ambos. La vehemencia con la que te besa te despoja de razonamiento, y pronto experimentas la dicha absoluta en abandonarte ante el torrente vertiginoso sin que te importe. Vas a la deriva y por primera vez en tu vida no te importa.

A partir de allí todo es un suceso rápido de hechos que ya no controlas.

Sin despegarse deshacen torpemente el camino andado, cerrando la puerta tras ustedes, aunque sólo te percatas de ello cuando tus piernas chocan con algo que resulta ser una cama. Es muy difícil de controlar, Malfoy está en todas partes; la urgencia te aqueja y parece lo más natural del mundo dejarte caer sobre el colchón destartalado, arrastrándolo contigo porque bien sabes que no podrías desprenderte de él aún queriendo. Crees escuchar entre respiraciones agitadas un murmullo ronco que primero no comprendes y pronto deja de importarte porque sus dedos largos y cálidos encuentran el elástico de tus bragas: percibes el gemido profundo que escapa tus labios como ajeno.

Tienes ganas de decirle, sé que te sientes solo. Sé que esto no significa nada. Y lo único que logras balbucear es _sí, sí_ cuando él muerde un punto en tu cuello especialmente sensible.

Y entonces te aferras a lo poco que te ofrece porque, para qué mentirte, tú estás tan sola como él.


	2. Abril

**Abril**

A través de tus párpados cerrados, los intensos rayos de sol de mediodía son tan rojos como las maldiciones que tantas veces has ejecutado. Yaces feliz y somnolienta, en una burbuja de paz producto del orgasmo reciente, deseando permanecer en este estado por siempre (aún sabiendo que la felicidad no es otra cosa más que una emoción efímera).

A tu alrededor la casa descansa en un silencio profundo poco habitual. Tal vez, si te concentraras lo suficiente, escucharías a lo lejos –dos pisos más abajo para ser exactos– el reloj de la Señora Black. Podrías percibir el repiqueteo rítmico del péndulo oscilando de un lado hacia el otro… y el otro… y el otro…

Descartas la idea en el momento. No tienes intención alguna de comprometerte con una realidad que exceda la mera sensación del sol tibio bañando tu piel desnuda; quizás la aspereza del suelo de madera bajo tus dedos, bajo tu cuerpo…

…la presencia de Malfoy a tu lado.

Su respiración todavía es agitada y sientes el (estúpido) impulso de besarlo largamente, propiamente: esta vez se ha esmerado más de lo usual en satisfacerte. Y eso que nunca te has quejado. Aún con la escasa experiencia previa en el área, sabes lo suficiente como para calificar a este extraño hombre como un amante excepcional.

Amante. Te pones colorada como colegiala de sólo pensarlo. ¿Es realmente Malfoy tu amante? Amas pensar, pero odias hacerlo en esto. Tampoco deberías utilizar posesivos, ni siquiera en la privacidad de tus pensamientos; si después de todo, él no es nada tuyo. Sólo se trata de sexo casual. Sin compromisos ni ataduras. En este momento él podría levantarse, salir por la puerta y acostarse con Parvati, Pansy, Cho. O todas juntas al mismo tiempo. Y a ti no tendría que importarte, ¿cierto? ¿Y por qué, entonces, se te revuelve el estómago con sólo pensarlo?

¡Pasen y vean a Hermione Granger, la mujer que jamás sintió celos hasta conocer a Draco Malfoy! Te reirías histéricamente ante la ironía si no fuese porque el asunto perfila más hacia una tragedia que otra cosa.

Llegado este punto, abres los ojos. La verdad estalla ante ti con la fuerza de una ola arrasando en la costa, dejándote aturdida por unos momentos. Contemplas las motas de polvo bailando hipnóticamente en los rayos de luz sin verlas realmente. Y entonces caes en la cuenta que la respiración de Malfoy se ha calmado y tienes la seguridad que está observándote fijamente como siempre lo hace.

Quisieras saber qué piensa en este momento. Por tu parte, a veces (sólo a veces), cuando lo encuentras mirándote así, de manera tan intensa que se te encogen las tripas, te permites fantasear con la posibilidad de que quizás, quizás–

Draco se aleja unos centímetros de ti, de forma que sus cuerpos ya no se tocan. Y bosteza.

A primera vista se trata de una acción banal, insignificante. Pero tú entiendes qué significa.

Pre_tende que te largues._

_Estúpida, estúpida Hermione._

No pierdes tiempo. Te levantas de sopetón, sin pronunciar palabra. Bajo el pálido flequillo, sus ojos oscuros siguen el trayecto que recorres por la habitación en busca de tu ropa desparramada por todas partes. Te mueves con rapidez, recogiendo prenda tras prenda, aunque de manera algo brusca.

Estás enojada (y dolida). Sí hacía un mes no te importaba que te eche, hoy definitivamente eso ha cambiado.

– ¿Dónde rayos está…?

Tu pregunta queda a medio formular cuando notas que de su mano cuelga tu sostén. Parece que se está divirtiendo, o al menos eso dicen las comisuras de sus labios.

_Cabrón_.

¡Dios, cómo desearías que las cosas con Ron hubieran funcionado! Por lo menos no te encontrarías en esta situación, arrojada fuera del cuarto con su semilla aún húmeda en la entrepierna. Él te quería. Tú podrías haber aprendido a amarlo. Con tiempo todo es posible. Sólo faltaba tiempo, sólo eso.

A la tercera vez que intentas abrocharte el mismo botón de la camisa y fallas estrepitosamente, te das cuenta que tus manos están temblando. Vuelves a probar. Y de nuevo.

Y de pronto te ves envuelta por el calor corporal que tanto conoces. Su pecho roza tu espalda, y es un contacto ligero, casi imaginario, pero a través de la fina tela de tu blusa se siente a flor de piel. Te rodea con sus brazos.

Paras en seco, incapaz de moverte.

Sus manos se posan sobre las tuyas y comienzan a desabrochar uno a uno los botones. Lentamente. Sugestivamente.

Todavía no ha llegado al último y ya estás agonizando.

– Draco… – Le suplicas.

– Shhhh – Murmura mientras desliza la camisa por tus hombros, sus dedos acariciando cada centímetro de piel expuesta.

Cierras los ojos y te dejas llevar por el océano de sensaciones. Su perfume, mezcla de colonia cara y masculina y algo que sólo es él; su aliento cálido en tu cuello; su voz ronca cuando susurra tan bajo que crees estar imaginándolo:

– Quédate –Y luego, al oído. –Por favor.

Ni siquiera te da tiempo para responder. Tus palabras quedan ahogadas en un beso tan apasionado, tan excitante que te dejará marcada por siempre. Un beso sin precedencia y entre los venideros, sin igual.

No, no crees en la felicidad como un estado de ánimo. Y sin embargo, ¿qué es esto que se le asemeja tanto?


	3. Agosto

**Agosto**

– ¿Estás demente? ¿Acaso quieres matarnos a todos?

Puedes ver que debajo de aquella máscara de inmutabilidad que lleva todo Slytherin, Theodore Nott está estupefacto. Claramente no esperaba tal respuesta.

Por tu parte, no lamentas las palabras severas. Tú tampoco esperabas aquel plan suicida.

– Una vez que logremos infiltrarnos, no habrá peligro…

Lo interrumpes, incapaz de controlarte:

– Si logramos infiltrarnos, querrás decir –y agregas, determinante–. Seguir ese plan es una sentencia de muerte.

Se hace un silencio tenso alrededor de la mesa sobre la que están trabajando. En la punta, Harry tamborilea sus dedos sobre la madera. Bill se remueve incómodo en su asiento. A tu izquierda, la rigidez en la mandíbula de Draco delata lo que su expresión estoica intenta ocultar.

– Por sí no lo has notado, _Granger_, te tengo noticias: nos arriesgamos y hacemos sacrificios porque esto es una _jodida guerra –_Nott sisea, el desprecio evidente en sus palabras.

– Lo que no significa que voy a mandar a tres magos, a tres _personas_, a una muerte segura sólo porque ti te parece que llegó el tiempo de hacer sacrificios. Todos, y escúchame bien Nott, _todos_ hemos hecho sacrificios –piensas en tus padres y se te espesa la voz– y estaré dispuesta a hacerlos de nuevo con mucho gusto cuando valgan la pena.

– Merlín Granger ¿por qué de repente eres tan determinista? Tú fuiste la primera en apoyarnos cuando llegamos. A Malfoy y a mí. Convenciste a todos de qué no había razones para–

– ¡NOTT, MÍRANOS! ¡MIRA ESTE LUGAR, MIRA CUÁNTOS SOMOS!– levantas la voz en la desesperación por que entienda.

Son siete. Hay sólo siete personas reunidas en la cocina de Grimmauld Place. El resto de la Orden (y no quedan muchos) está disperso por el país, ya sea en alguna misión o esperando órdenes.

Piensas en Luna, lozana y querida Luna, agonizando por una fiebre que no saben controlar. Neville, el constante cuidador que veló por ella desde el primer momento, cree que no logrará sobrevivir la noche.

Notas el temblor en tus manos cuando tomas el vaso de agua sobre la mesa. Das un trago largo. Cuando hablas nuevamente, tu tono ha vuelto a la normalidad.

– No voy a cargar más vidas sobre mis hombros –continuas, mirándolo fijamente–. Me niego a hacerlo.

– Votemos – tercie Harry. Es él quien, al fin y al cabo, toma las decisiones –. Aquellos a favor…

Nott es el primero en levantar la mano. Lo siguen Seamus y Ron.

– En contra.

Harry, Bill, Draco y tú.

– Púdrete Malfoy –escupe Nott, levantándose de su silla con rabia –, sabes que es un buen plan. No eres el mismo desde que te tiras a Granger, ella te domó amigo, y ni siquiera te diste cuenta. Debe tener pezones de oro para–

Draco se le abalanza tan rápido que no lo deja terminar la frase, tomándolo con fuerza del cuello.

– Si sabes lo que te conviene mejor te callas– sisea, su rostro convulso a meros centímetros del de su amigo.

Nunca lo viste perder el control de esta manera. Al menos entre los suyos.

– Malfoy, Malfoy –intervienes pues tienes miedo de lo que puede resultar–. _Draco_ –tocas con suavidad su hombro tenso–, no vale le pena.

Largas el aliento que ignorabas contener cuando lo suelta.

– Vete a la mierda Malfoy– masculla Nott antes de salir furioso de la habitación.

El portazo tronador que da la puerta principal un instante después es el único sonido que se escucha por un buen rato.

– Bueno –Harry se aclara la garganta–. Ok.

Draco, todavía de espaldas al resto, murmura con voz ronca:

– Hay que buscar otra manera de hacerlo.

La discusión comienza de nuevo. Tú poco escuchas. Vuelves a tu asiento y miras a Ron, gesticulando exageradamente frente tuyo, pero sin verlo. Estás atónita: _te ha defendido_.

Notas de reojo que Draco vuelve a sentarse a tu lado. Por debajo de la mesa, apoyas tu mano sobre la suya, encima de su rodilla, y aprietas. _Gracias, _intentas decirle. Te late el corazón completamente desbocado cuando al cabo de un instante, él de devuelve el gesto.

_Por nada._

Pretendes esconder tu sonrisa tomando otro trago de agua.


	4. Noviembre

**Noviembre**

El hospital de campaña es pequeño y huele a muerte y desinfectante. Está repleto. Las hileras de camillas se extienden a tu izquierda y derecha a medida que avanzas por el pasillo. Se oyen quejidos y gemidos, y un grito particularmente desgarrador te hiela la sangre, porque sabes que detrás de aquellas cortinas agonizan tus amigos.

Una Medimago joven se te abalanza con urgencia e intenta ayudarte. La despachas, asegurándole que luces peor de lo que estás, que la sangre que te cubre no es tuya y que ya habrá tiempo de arreglar la pierna. Te lanza una mirada recelosa y está a punto de contradecirte cuando nota en la puerta la conmoción que sólo podría significar el ingreso de un nuevo paciente de gravedad, por lo que te abandona con la misma rapidez con la que se te acercó. Debes arrastrar la pierna para llegar al final del pasillo, pero estás tan determinada que poco te importa el dolor.

Corres la cortina y como si se cerrase un grifo, el bullicio, los gritos, la locura del exterior desaparecen al instante. Dentro de la habitación rudimentaria está extrañamente silencioso.

Draco mira fijamente el techo y parece no advertir tu presencia. Se te escapa una mueca de dolor al notar la mancha bordó en el vendaje que le cubre la mitad del torso. Nunca lo viste tan desprotegido, y te choca inmensamente. Deseas abrazarlo pero te conformas con sentarte a sus pies en el camastro.

No sabes qué decir, por dónde comenzar.

– Deberías hacerte chequear la pierna– murmura.

– No es nada– tu voz suena ronca –.La hubiera arreglado yo si no fuese por la varita.

Draco exhala un suspiro de incredulidad.

– Seguro. Eres terca, Granger.

La mirada que le lanzas pretende ser de reproche, mas al notar el brillo juguetón en sus ojos pierde efecto.

– No tienes idea.

Se observan mutuamente con la misma complicidad de un secreto en común bien resguardado. De pronto, una punzada de culpa te arremete con tanta fuerza que te ves obligada a romper el contacto visual.

– ¿Potter?

– Allí afuera. Está– recuerdas la expresión de completa desolación en el rostro de Harry mientras recorría la fila de cadáveres y piensas que jamás estará bien –Él está vivo.

– ¿Los Weasley?

– También.

– Bien.

Tus manos están cubiertas por una capa inmunda de tierra, mugre y sangre seca. Suspiras con pesadez.

– Tengo algo que decirte– dices, y el cuerpo de Draco se tensa bajo las sábanas–. Yo– se te quiebra la voz –…tu padre. Maté a tu padre.

Las palabras resuenan en la habitación, claras, contundentes y ajenas. Por un momento crees no haberlas pronunciado. Luego lo recuerdas. Desearías no hacerlo.

Draco te observa fijamente por un buen rato sin emitir sonido, su rostro una máscara imperturbable que no intentas descifrar. Bien sabes de su naturaleza excesivamente reservada, producto de la costumbre y necesidad. Aún así, no puedes evitar la punzada en el pecho cuando voltea su rostro a un lado.

¿Te odiará en este momento? ¿Cómo no podría? Contraes la mano que estabas por apoyar en su pierna. Quieres reconfortarlo, sí, pero debes atenerte a las palabras:

– Lo siento por ti, Draco. No puedo decir que Lucius era un buen hombre, pero era tu padre.

El silencio que prosigue tus palabras es denso y se te hace eterno.

– Necesito estar solo –Draco finalmente dice. Su tono es frío, impersonal.

Te lavantas y antes de cerrar la cortina lo miras por última vez. Piensas en lo irreversible. En todas las decisiones que los llevaron a este momento y a este lugar, a esta habitación y este hospital y esta guerra, y no puedes evitar la sonrisa amarga porque es irónico y trágico como todo en esta vida: comprendiste que lo amas en el mismo instante en que aquello que ni siquiera sabías que existía se rompió.

Cojeas lentamente hacia la salida. Afuera está amaneciendo.


End file.
